Shadows in the Room
by amythist7
Summary: Brick has been alone in the world all his life, but his natural charisma and not to mention his superhuman powers, have made him the head of his own small gang. All he needs is more power, but a quick kiss from his worst enemy changes everything. On hiatus.
1. A Kiss?

**A/N:** So I have some things to say before you start reading.

This is an alternate universe of Powerpuff girls that is inspired by the movie Adjustment Bureau. Awesome movie, I fell in love with the story line. Brick is around 22 and an only child. Blossom is around 21, she still has her sisters, but they are each 1 year apart. Blossom being the oldest and Bubbles the youngest. On to the story…

* * *

><p>"Stop right there!" Blossom yelled, her and her sisters chasing after the receding red streak in the sky.<p>

Brick pulled off his fourth robbery of the week. He smiled as he flew away. He was actually getting pretty good at it. Usually the Powerpuff girls would have caught him by now, but lately he's been slipping in and out of banks and jewelry stores with ease.

There was just one problem. He wanted more. He had more than enough money, but not enough power. Being head of a gang wasn't enough for him, not even the rush of robbing a bank was cutting it. He wanted others to listen to him, to respect him or at the very least fear him.

Brick returned home and threw the small sacks of money in the corner, dissatisfied with the empty feeling. He looked at his watch. It was still pretty early in the morning. He decided that he'd just go back to sleep for a while.

He was heading to the bed when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Who's calling me this early in the morning?_

He looked down at his caller ID. _Fells Bank._ Brick's heart started to race.

_This could be it. This could be my big chance._

Brick had been waiting for the call for the past three weeks. He tried purchasing a night club before, but the banks always rejected his offers because he only had cash. Now that he managed to get enough in his account legally, he might have a chance.

"Hello?" Brick answered on the third ring.

"_Am I speaking to Mr. Jojo?"_

"This is he."

"_This is Mr. Smith._ _I am pleased to inform you that the purchase has gone through. You can come over between 8am and 4pm tomorrow to sign the papers."_

Brick kept the excitement inside.

"Thank you, I will see you tomorrow."

Brick smiled as he hung up the phone. This was the start. In a few short months, he would finally have a place where he and his gang could meet and a more legal form of income. Not that he really cared about the later.

* * *

><p>Brick walked quickly back to the fast food restaurant.<p>

_I can't believe I left my drink._

As he rushed into the restaurant he ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said as she began to get off the floor. She looked up at him and gasped, surprised to see Brick standing there. His auburn bangs fell into his dark red eyes and he looked somewhat bored. "You." She pointed at him.

"If it isn't Blossom Utonium." She looked different today. Her hair was down, instead of her usual high pony tail, and she wore makeup that really showed off her pink eyes. Brick found himself wondering why she was so done up. Was she meeting someone? He pushed away these thoughts when she spoke again.

"Should I even bother leaving?" she asked. Blossom suspected that he was only there to rob the place.

"Even criminals need to eat." Brick pushed past her and picked up his drink.

When he turned to leave he saw that she was still there. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot impatiently.

_What? Does she think I'll blow the place up?_

Brick noticed that Blossom wasn't going to leave him there alone. It looked like she was in a hurry too. Brick decided to mess with her by sitting and having his lunch in the restaurant. He chose a table near where she was waiting.

"Care to join me?" he asked sarcastically, pointing to the empty chair across from him.

The heroine rolled her eyes. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"What ever do you mean?" Brick asked, feigning innocence.

"You were about to leave until you saw me waiting here."

"How do know that I didn't just want to eat here?"

Blossom pointed to Brick's food. "Any special reason why you would sit down with to-go bags?"

"Maybe I enjoy your company."

"Look Brick, I don't have time for your small talk, if you're not going to commit any crime. I have bigger villains to go after."

_Bigger villains? _What was he, a small time crook?

"I doubt you'll find a villain bigger than me."

_Bigger than I_, Blossom mentally corrected him.

"Face it Brick, you never hurt so much as a fly when you rob banks. As far as villains go, the only people you're scarier than are the ameba bros."

Brick quickly lost his temper, slamming Blossom into the nearest wall. He held her there by her shoulders, completely trapping her. Blossom struggled, but couldn't escape his grip. Brick shortened the small distance between them until he was so close Blossom could feel the heat coming from his body.

Brick locked eyes with the pink puff and for a moment he took in her fear for him. He relished her squirming in his hands. It was as easy as catching a butterfly. Why hadn't he done this before?

Brick surged with excitement. This was the kind of power he wanted.

"Just because I don't waste my time hurting people, doesn't mean I can't. Are you sure you're not afraid of me?"

A hint of amusement flickered in Brick's eyes. Blossom had never been this close to him before and looking at him now, it was hard not to fear him.

"There are scarier people," Blossom replied. She didn't care how much her body told on her, she would act as if he didn't faze her.

Brick didn't know if it was the slight shakiness in her voice, the 'trapped' look in her eyes, or the way her lips were quivering slightly, something made him want more. He liked the feeling of control he had over her and he didn't want to give it up.

Blossom watched, helpless as Brick brought his face closer to hers. She waited for his lips in anticipation. Ever since she could remember she has been fighting crime for Townsville. Sometimes she wanted a break, but she felt it was her duty to protect everyone. Obviously there was no time for a boyfriend or a love life of any kind, but lately Blossom had been yearning for some manly attention.

It was almost a relief that Brick was giving her no choice in the matter. She didn't have to feel guilty for betraying the town or her sisters. She could put all the blame on him.

As soon as Brick pressed his lips to Blossom's, they heard a loud crash. A strong force pushed them to the floor.

Brick instinctively used his body to cover Blossom's as pieces of wood and glass went flying everywhere.

After everything settled down, Blossom was surprised to see Brick had protected her from the flying debris. She wanted to thank him, but he was unconscious. Blossom flew out from under him and inspected his body. It looked like some sizable pieces of wood and glass had hit Brick in the back of his head. Blood poured from the wounds and upon further inspection Blossom noticed many pieces of glass had made their way into his skin. Blossom tried to pull them out, but they were covered in a substance that burned her hand and she quickly pulled away.

Blossom needed to get him to a hospital. She looked around the restaurant to see if there were any more victims. The workers were safe behind the counter and luckily they had been the only ones in the eating area at the time. The only other person there was the driver.

Blossom blinked a few times as she understood what just happened. A young guy, drunk for them looks of him, drove into the wall of the fast food restaurant. His car was completely totaled, but he looked fine, alive at least. Blossom grabbed both Brick and the driver and flew them to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I always have such short first chapters. Anyway, review please.


	2. These People

**A/N: **Anyone notice any changes? Yes, the title of the story has changes from Adjustment Bureau to Shadows in the Room. Why, you ask? Because, as my friend pointed out to me, this story is more inspired by the move than based off it. After this chapter, the plot separates from the movie almost completely.

* * *

><p>Brick woke up in his own private hospital room. He squinted his eyes. The sun was streaming in from the half open blinds. Brick looked around. There was a small table beside his bed, a TV across from him and an IV going into his arm. Someone had left a glass of water on the table; beside it were a small stuffed bear and a card. He couldn't be bothered to read it.<p>

_Who's paying for this?_

Brick figured that Blossom brought him here, but why would she help him.

_Well, I did protect her ass from that explosion, she owes me._

Brick didn't understand why he protected her in the first place. She's been his enemy since the first time he tried to rob a candy store. Always stopping his plans or throwing him in jail, as if that place could hold him. She fought him countless times, never showing fear or giving up. Her persistence was downright annoying. But today, or was it yesterday, she was frightened and trembled in his grasp. It was her weak and vulnerable side he liked.

Brick closed his eyes in thought. His head was killing him and the stinging in his back could only be from all the acid covered glass.

Brick was almost fully asleep when someone walked in the room.

"Does he think I'm an idiot? Anyone with half a brain could put some drops of liquid in a glass."

The voice wasn't feminine, but it didn't sound like a man, a boy perhaps. Brick pretended to be asleep; he opened his eyes very slightly to see who had walked in.

Brick was surprised to see a guy his age walking to the bedside table. He had on black slacks and a blue button up shirt. The long sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and on his right wrist Brick could see a very expensive looking blue watch. He couldn't quite see his face because it was shrouded by his wavy blond hair. The guy picked up the glass of water from the table and put four drops of a colorless liquid into it.

"That should make you sleep for a while longer," the guy said before leaving the room.

Brick quickly sat up when he was sure the guy couldn't hear him. That guy clearly didn't work for the hospital.

_Why would he drug my water when I probably won't be going anywhere for a few hours anyway? _

Brick quickly jumped out of bed and ripped the IV out of his arm. He had to find that guy, there must be a reason why he wanted him to stay in bed.

When Brick opened the door he was surprised at the lack of people rushing by.

_What kind of hospital has slow days?_

Brick ran to the lobby and paused in his shock. Everyone was frozen in place. It looked like it happened suddenly because some were still in the process of laughing and others were tying their shoes. There were a few people who weren't frozen, who seemed to be scanning the frozen people with tools and gadgets Brick had never seen. They were all dressed nicely and if this was their job and they all had the same type of expensive watch he saw the guy who drugged his water wearing. They only differed in colors.

One person noticed him, the blond guy who was in his room.

"Brick?"

Brick froze. Just what kind of powers did these people have if they could stop time like this?

A guy with a mess of dark hair and fierce green eyes immediately stopped scanning the office assistant and looked at Brick.

"Get him."

Brick flew up. Preparing himself to fly through the ceiling, only, he couldn't. Brick hit it a few more times, but it was made out of something he couldn't bust through.

No time to ponder about it; turns out these people also fly. Brick dodged a couple who shot after him, missing getting caught by just a few inches. He dashed to the door and found he could at least smash through that, but waiting on the other side were more of those people.

He quickly turned down a deserted hall, but these people were fast. One of them jumped on his back. He was forced to do a front flip to send the guy flying into the emergency door at the end of the hall.

It shouldn't have surprised Brick that the guy simply stood back up as if nothing happened. Brick ran into a random room to find that it was the room he was staying in.

Curious about the card, he grabbed it before trying to smash through a wall. Like the ceiling, he couldn't get through.

The dark haired guy who started the chase calmly entered the room.

"It's no use running. We _will_ catch you," he said in an arrogant manner.

"We'll see about that," Brick said as he slid between his legs into the door. Brick opened it, but it was no longer the hallway in the hospital. It was a huge room, large enough to comfortably fit an airplane. There was one door on each side of the room, no windows. The whole room was gray and the only thing in it was a small chair in the center.

Brick turned around, ready to go back into the small hospital room, but he couldn't open the door. He tried flying to the other side, but he found he couldn't fly either. He ran to the other three doors, but all were locked.

_What the hell is going on?_

Brick crouched down, grabbing fists full of his auburn hair.

_Do these people plan on killing me?_

"Calm down Mr. Jojo. You wouldn't be alive if we were planning on killing you."

The guy with dark hair appeared at the door opposite of Brick; with him was the blond guy who was in his room and three other men, all wearing those watches.

"Did…did you just answer my thought?" Brick wouldn't be surprised if these people could read minds. He waited for the dark haired man to answer.

"No. Not that I couldn't, but in this particular case, it was written all over your face." The man walked closer to Brick. "Please have a seat." He gestured to the lone chair in the center of the room.

Brick didn't see any other option. He couldn't use his powers for some reason and all the doors were locked. He walked slowly to the chair and sat down.

"Who the hell are you people? What happened to the hospital? Why were those people frozen? What's going on?" Brick talked so fast he could barely understand his own words.

"Don't worry. I will tell you everything."

The blond guy shot the dark haired guy a confused look. "Everything?"

Suddenly the dark haired guy was upset. "Are you questioning my decision? Did you forget whose fault this situation is in the first place?"

They went on to argue for a bit about things Brick had no interest in. The only thing he got from their conversation was their names. Apparently the blond one was Boomer and the other was Butch. They bickered like brothers.

While they were distracted Brick took the moment to read the card that was left in his room.

_Hi Bricks for brains,_

_I suppose I should thank you for protecting me back there. As an apology for what happened to your lunch, I'd like to treat you to dessert. Meet me at the ice-cream place on 5th street tomorrow at six._

_Something happened between us today. I need to know if that was real. I'll be waiting._

_My number is 123-555-XXXX_

_Blossom U._

Brick smiled as he tucked the card back into his pocket. He was happy he wasn't the only one who felt something. He remembered how bright it was outside and knew he still had time to make it to the ice-cream place.

"Look, he's already read the card," Butch pointed out.

"How is that _my_ fault?" Boomer retorted.

"Are you two ever planning on telling me what the hell is going on?" Brick finally asked.

"Look," Butch said, turning his attention to Brick. "We work for a very powerful guy. Let's call him the boss for now. He has big plans for you. It's our job to make sure you follow those plans."

"So you mean to tell me that every decision I make is being controlled by you guys?"

"If that were true you wouldn't be here, would you?" Boomer caustically replied.

Butch clarified. "We don't control every decision you make. We just push you in the right direction. Think of us as your paved road on the journey through life. Technically you could take any path, but why would the road be paved if there was a better one?"

"And what if I don't want to take _the paved road_?" Brick asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we erased your memory," Boomer answered as if he hoped it would happen.

"This isn't the first time I've been here?"

"This is the third time actually. You were a bit more observant as a child, it hasn't happened in years," Butch said, staring pointedly at Boomer.

_As a child? How long have these people been stalking me?_

"So I will forget everything I saw here?"

"More than that, you will forget everything after you left your drink at the restaurant." Butch snapped his fingers and one of the guys placed a small device that resembled a pen into his hand.

Brick thought about what exactly he might be forgetting. "Wait, everything that happened with Blossom. Will I forget that too?"

"That is the most important thing to forget," Boomer answered.

"What does Blossom have to do with my plan?"

"Absolutely nothing, this is why any interference from her will mess with the plan." Butch crossed his arms.

"Which reminds me." Quicker than Brick could see, Boomer reached into his pocket and took Blossom's card.

"Wait…" Brick tried to stand up only to realize that his hands and feet were latched to the chair. How long had he been like that and not notice? "I don't want to forget."

"Then you'll do what we say?"

Brick hated to admit defeat, but these guys seemed serious. "Fine."

Boomer smiled and ripped the card from Blossom into tiny pieces.

"What are you doing? That had her phone number!"

"Like Butch said, she will only interfere with the plan. You can keep your precious memory of yesterday of her, but forget about furthering your relationship with her."

Brick decided not to argue. How could he? He was tied to a chair with no powers and under threat of having his memories erased. He sighed.

_Well, at least I can still meet her at the ice-cream place. Let her down gently._

"It seems like he understands," Butch said before snapping his fingers and turning to leave.

They were almost out the door when Boomer looked back. "Oh yeah, if you're still planning on meeting her, you're about…" He looked at his watch. "two hours late."

Brick was confused. How could it be eight thirty? He'd only been with these people an hour tops. It couldn't be that late into the night yet. He tried to get up but remembered that he was still strapped to the chair. He struggled against them and they broke easily. His powers were back. He flew to the nearest door with one mission on his mind…get to Blossom.

_Maybe it's not too late._

* * *

><p>Blossom couldn't decide which to wear. The pink and white girly outfit consisted of a short pink skirt with white frills underneath and a soft white cami. The black and pink outfit was dark washed jeans with a pink and black extra-long tee. She decided to go with the girly one. Brick already knew her tough side; she wanted him to see a softer side to her.<p>

"Are you going on a date?" Bubbles asked as she poked her head in the room. Even at nineteen, her voice was still high pitched and cute. She and Blossom lived together in Blossom's apartment. Buttercup still hadn't moved out of their old home with Professor.

"No, and would it kill you to knock first?" Blossom threw the nearest pillow and Bubbles' head.

"Since when does your sister need to knock?" Bubbles asked, deciding to fully invade her privacy and come into the room. "And why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm not dressed up. I'm just getting ice-cream with some friends."

"Oh, can I come?" Bubbles asked excited.

Blossom didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Bubbles that she was going on a date with Brick, but what other reason would she have for not bringing her along.

Bubbles could tell by how flustered Blossom was that she was going on a date.

_But why go through the trouble of lying to me about it?_

Bubbles gasped in fake shock. "Actually Blossom, I forgot my favorite show is on tonight. Can you go without me?"

Blossom was relived. "Oh, um…sure. I'll bring you back a pint of cookie dough okay?"

"Thanks!" Bubbles beamed and left her sister to finish getting ready for her date.

Blossom looked at the clock when she left. Five minutes to six, still plenty of time to get there if she flew.

Blossom arrived at the shop with two minutes to spare. She was excited about her first date, although technically it wasn't a date. Blossom liked how deserted the ice-cream shop was, there was a cheaper and more famous one in the mall so most people went there.

"Nice to see you again," one of the workers, Mitch, greeted her. She had known Mitch since elementary school and always thought it was weird for him to work at an ice-cream shop. With is messy brown hair and lazy brown eyes, he had trouble maker written all over him. But it seemed the environment rubbed off on him. He was a lot nicer to people, especially to her.

"Nice to see you too, Mitch," Blossom smiled brightly.

"Strawberry Sunday?" Mitch guessed. Blossom always ordered the same thing, half because Mitch made it so well and half because he made everything else so horribly.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for a friend."

Blossom chose a seat near the window. She looked out at the people passing by. She wondered how many of those people were on their way to _their_ first dates.

She looked away, embarrassed to be thinking those thoughts. After all, this wasn't some guy she met at the mall; this was Brick, her worst enemy and a villain in Townsville. How could she be excited to betray the city she worked so hard to protect?

She thought about what happened yesterday. She remembered going from scared for her life to excited. It was the first time she and Brick had been alone together. Blossom wasn't too stubborn to admit that Brick was stronger than she was. Without her sisters to help her, Brick could have easily hurt her, but he kissed her instead. She wondered what it meant to him, or if it meant anything at all.

Thirty minutes had gone by and he still wasn't there.

_Maybe he got lost._

"Hey, do you want that Sunday now?" Mitch asked.

"No, just a bit longer, I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Blossom looked out the window. She searched the faces for Brick's. Not a lot of people come here, maybe he really did get lost. Blossom shook that thought from her mind. How does a person who knows how to fly get lost in their home town?

After another half hour Blossom was beginning to wonder if the kiss even happened at all.

_This must be his way of telling me it meant nothing._

She felt stupid for expecting something different from a criminal.

_He could have called me at least._

"One strawberry Sunday with extra whipped cream." Mitch placed the delicious looking dessert in front of Blossom. It was larger than normal and had two spoons. He took out a napkin and rubbed her face.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked, squirming away.

"At least realize it when you're crying. It's kinda sad to watch."

Blossom touched her cheek. It really was wet. How long had she been crying?

Her cheeks burned from embarrassment as she looked at the huge Sunday.

"I can't eat all this by myself." Blossom said.

"Who said it's for you?" Mitch took off his apron and sat down across from Blossom. He started eating the ice-cream.

Blossom returned to looking out the window until Mitch cleared his throat. She looked at him and he pointed to the ice-cream. "I don't have two spoons for nothing."

Blossom sighed. "If you're trying to cheer me up don't bother."

Mitch was silent for a while. "It's not you I'm trying to cheer up," he whispered to himself. After a while he started to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" Blossom asked. She hoped he wasn't laughing at her situation.

"I just realized that strawberry Sundays are the only dessert I make well. I remember my first day here you came in and ordered one and I made it horribly."

Blossom remembered the day well. Who puts peanut butter in a strawberry Sunday?

"I remember. There was only one strawberry and it was loaded with whipped cream," Blossom said.

"Yeah. You told me how much it sucked and you left without tipping me."

Blossom smiled a bit at that.

"Everyone else was too nice and polite to tell me off like that. After that day, I practiced making Strawberry Sundays until I was sick of it. When you came in again you smiled and said it was the most delicious Sunday you ever had." Mitch smiled at the thought. "It's stupid, but ever since that day I've been trying to get you to smile the way you did and say it again."

Blossom stopped staring out the window and looked at Mitch.

"So," Mitch continued and held out a spoon. "Will you at least taste the Sunday I made for you?"

Blossom took the spoon and put a scoop of ice-cream in her mouth. She shuddered at the taste. Did he really think pickles were the secret to delicious? It took a lot of will power to swallow it. Mitch looked so hopeful she just couldn't tell him how horrible it was.

"It's…it's…disgusting. How could you make a Sunday this bad? It's ten times worse than the first time." Blossom covered her mouth with both hands. She had meant to say it was delicious and smile, but her mouth wouldn't let her.

Mitch laughed out loud. "I put the pickles in your side. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist telling me the truth. I like that about you."

Blossom smiled and looked down. Mitch got up and put his apron back on.

"Anyway, my break is over. I get off in an hour. If you're willing to wait, I could make you a better strawberry Sunday."

Blossom looked out the window one last time. Brick definitely wasn't coming.

"That sounds great."

* * *

><p>Brick walked up to the glass. Blossom looked beautiful. Her hair was down and her frilly clothes made her look soft and vulnerable. Brick straitened the clothes he had quickly changed into and gripped the flowers he stole as an apology. He was about to walk in when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.<p>

Boomer shook his head. "I wouldn't go in there." He pointed to the window Blossom was at in time to see some guy sit down across from her with a huge Sunday. Blossom smiled and ate the Sunday as if it were the most delicious treat in the world. "Looks like she found a new date."

Brick crushed the flowers in his hand. He knew he was late, extremely late, but couldn't she have waited a day before going out with some other guy?

"Is it too late for you to erase my memories?" Brick asked, but Boomer was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you haven't reviewed yet, it's not too late! Just press that button down there :)


End file.
